Juked
by sultal
Summary: Wendy saves the pirate - a boy named Billy Jukes, introducing Peter Pan to a completely new feeling - mercy. Disney version. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Pirate

**sultal's note: Hi all! Today I met one of my best friends from high school. He and I use to have random foot races (which I always won!) So, inspired, I decided to WRITE AN ENTIRE STORY IN TWO DAYS MAYBE ONE. That is my goal. And since I am** the _queen of 'writing-a-ton-then-randomly-stopping-for-six-months-because-of-school _**(ehem ehem Anger is Red & Betrayal is Black readers will understand-please don't kill me:)), this is a huge deadline challenge for me! This story will be short - 5 or 6 chapters!**

**so, enjoy! keep writing!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Pirate **

"On your marrrrrrrrrk…"

Wendy smiled. Eagerly she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Get seeeeeeeeeeeeeet…"

She looked to the side. Peter flashed a cocky grin.

"You're going to loose." he said with a wink.

Wendy smiled and looked straight ahead. Nightgown in hand, she cleared the hem from her ankles.

_ Peter Pan could fly faster than she. But Wendy was going win this footrace! _

Breath held, she waited for Slightly to make the final call.

"GO!"

_ Go!_

Wendy burst forward. Twigs and ferns crunched under her feet as she ran past Slighltly and into the jungle. Quickly she was ahead, covered by a blur of luscious green canopy.

"Oh!"

"Last one there!" Peter laughed, wrenching Wendy back. Hilariously he sprinted by, swinging Wendy about by the sash. "Is a codfish!"

"Peter!" Wendy exclaimed, stumbling and catching herself on a tree. "That's cheating!"

"Codfish!" Peter's voice taunted happily through the forest.

Wendy pushed off the trunk. Angrily she dashed after Peter. Sweat beaded over her little nose and curls plastered to her forehead. Her nightgown stuck to her legs and the blue bow bounced crookedly in the air.

But quickly, Wendy caught sight of Peter. Heaving an excited breath, Wendy pumped her arms. And after several very unlady-like maneuvers, Wendy breezed past Peter Pan.

_I'm going to win!_ Wendy thought, nearly tripping with glee. Energized by her lead, she tore towards the predetermined finish line – Crocodile Creek. The forest whipped by. She was almost there! Sprinting the remaining distance, Wendy took a deep breath for her victorious cheer.

But her cheer turned into a scream.

A pirate jumped from the river banks.

Wendy was running so fast, she couldn't stop. Startled, she ran right into the pirate's bony fist. The pirate, roughly her size, fell under Wendy' momentum and the two crashed into Crocodile Creek.

Wendy gasped to the surface. For a fleeting second she saw the pirate. Astounded, she stared: the pirate was a boy! Perhaps one or two years her senior!

Then, the pirate was on top of her. He grabbed her throat. And with a vicious growl, he forced her head underwater.

Wendy had two seconds to panic. Sunlight bled through the dirty, shallow water as the pirate squeezed, choking her to death. Desperately, she clawed at the pirate's arms and kicked with all her might. But the pirate only clenched his fingers deeper into the tender spots of her throat.

Suddenly the pressure disappeared.

Peter flew into the water, hitting the pirate like a bullet. Wendy gasped as Peter scooped her up and dragged her over the river bank.

"Now we run!"

Wendy obeyed. Breathless and spluttering water, she ran after Peter, furiously trying to think of a happy thought.

"AH!"

Wendy fell. Dirt smudged into her eyes as the pirate slammed against her back. Helplessly, she tried to push up as the pirate pressed her face into the earth. His elbow dug into the back of her neck. Suddenly Wendy heard the slice of a knife and felt the tip in the middle of her skull.

"NO!"

Wendy was too scared to realize what happened until it was over.

Peter blazed out of the sky, out of nowhere. Screaming like a devil, he seized the pirate. And as Wendy turned over, her face stinging with blood, she saw Peter lift his dagger. Then the dagger dropped.

_Thud!_

Wendy's scream was overwhelmed as Peter stabbed the pirate. The blade crunched through skin, muscle, bone, through the other side and stuck into the earth.

"Take that, Billy Jukes!" Peter shouted. And gathering Wendy safely in his arms, Peter left the pirate boy – Billy Jukes – to die.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy

**Chapter Two: The Boy**

Wendy flinched.

"Just me." Peter smiled. Triumphantly, he held up half a coconut shell. Yellow paste filled the inside. It smelled like cinnamon. "Made it myself, all for Wendy."

The fire flickered over Wendy's face. One side was shinier than the other, and covered with a million red scratches. Shaking the unhappy thoughts from his head, Peter sat cross-legged at Wendy's side. Focusing on making the girl better, he dipped two fingers into the yellow salve.

"Hold still."

Wendy pursed her lips, holding her breath. Suddenly, as Peter lowered his fingers, she ducked away.

Peter paused. "Wendy?"

"I'm fine."

Peter raised an eyebrow. He cocked his head. Wendy looked away, into the fire. Peter was confused. This was very much unlike Wendy! She was uncharacteristically…silent. Unenergetic. Cold. Why, Wendy hadn't even told the Lost Boys how he saved her from that pirate Billy Jukes!

Peter was a little put off. After all, he had bragged on her behalf. How she braved the pirate attack. How she refused to surrender and was clever enough not to die. He had even been gracious enough to admit that Wendy beat him in a footrace – much to the Lost Boy's amusement and Peter's chagrin. The least she could do was let him be the hero once more and heal her wounds!

A sudden horrible, unhappy thought interrupted Peter's woes.

"Wendy?" Peter placed a hand on her forehead. "Wendy are you ill?"

Wendy's eyes grew wide. "Don't!"

Peter was so surprised he nearly toppled over. The coconut dropped and rolled across Hangman's Tree. The yellow salve dripped over the floor as Wendy scrambled backwards.

"Please!" she begged as Peter reached again. "Please don't!"

"Don't?" Peter's eyebrows curled downwards. Frowning, he retrieved the coconut shell and crossed over Wendy's bearskin blanket. "Don't what?"

"Please." Wendy backed against the wall. Roots pressed against her hair as Peter approached. "Peter please just g – "

"I promise." Peter said, dropping to his knees. Cornered, Wendy closed her eyes as Peter extended his finger, coated in yellow salve. "This won't hurt very much."

"No!"

Wendy struck Peter's hand. A tear ran down her injured cheek as Peter stared at her, utterly confused. And angry. He was growing impatient.

"Hold still!" Peter seized Wendy's wrists. Ignoring her protests, he shoveled up a glop of yellow salve and slapped it onto Wendy's cheek.

He was taken aback by the terror in her eyes.

"Wendy!?" he shouted, unsure if the exclamation was a question or command. "Wendy!?"

Wendy closed her eyes. She gripped his hand so tight; Peter thought his fingers would explode.

Then, she started to cry.

Peter relaxed. Gently, he smoothed the yellow salve over Wendy's cheek. He was careful to avoid her eyes.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. Just in case, he gave her hand a little rub. "Wendy? Am I hurting you?"

Wendy didn't answer right away. Then, taking a deep breath, she whispered so softly Peter could scarcely hear. "You hurt Billy Jukes."

Peter stopped.

"Yes." He finally said. Continuing to stroke salve over Wendy's wounds, he studied the girl. This conversation seemed puzzling and obvious. "Good thing too. He was hurting you."

Wendy cringed. "You should not have hurt him."

Peter was incredulous.

"Wendy." he declared, cleaning salve from his fingers. "Wendy: you _are_ ill. Come on."

"No, no, please!" Wendy tried to push Peter away as he slid an arm under her legs and around her waist. "Peter please, don't!"

"You keep saying '_don't_!'" Peter tried to laugh, hoisting Wendy against his chest. He grunted, humor draining as she squirmed. "But you never say '_don't'_ what!"

"Just don't…" Wendy twisted back and forth, trying to struggle free. Don't – don't –"

"Don't what?" Peter demanded. Wendy's heart was thundering against his chest. "Tell me Wendy! Don't what?"

"Don't touch me!" Wendy cried, falling awkwardly from Peter's arms. "Just don't! Don't touch me! Don't hurt me! Like you – like you did to – "

Peter's face dawned with dark understanding. "Like I did to that pirate. Billy Jukes?"

Wendy stared for a moment. Then, miserable and ashamed she turned towards the staircase.

Quickly, Peter intersected. Grabbing both sides of the stairwell, he blocked the exit.

"I…" Wendy hugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. You were so brave…and I was so scared…but…."

She looked at Peter's feet, trembling like a winter leaf. "But I can't stop thinking…it's in my head. Over and over."

Wendy sighed. She shook her head trying to erase the vision of Peter stabbing the pirate. The pirate just about her age.

"He was hurting you."

Peter's fingers curled under her chin. Wendy tensed as he lifted her head. Helplessly, her eyes fastened on his. They burned black. Like a starless night.

"And no one hurts my Wendy." Peter said, eyes running down her injured cheek. "No one. Not even me."

Wendy nodded. But as Peter laid her to rest, and tucked the covers carefully around her sore face, she knew that Peter was too late.

Thus, deep into the night, she left Hangman's Tree.

And heedless to whether he was dead or alive, Wendy went in search of Billy Jukes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl

**Chapter Three: The Girl**

Billy Jukes was dying.

Blood gushed from open veins, throbbing into Crocodile Creek like a red faucet. Each breath weakened his body and increased his pain.

Darkness fell. All Billy Jukes could see was the glint of the dagger, sticking through his collarbone and shoulder. Gurgling spit and lather, he gripped the mossy earth but loss all feeling in his fingers. He summoned the anger to scream but immediately lost consciousness.

Like a good pirate Billy Jukes said his prayers, knowing that he would not wake up again.

But Billy Jukes did wake up again.

Covered in blood and cold, he opened his eyes. He gasped. He felt the pain.

Then, he saw the girl.

Peter Pan's girl. She hovered over his bleeding body as would an angel. The moon outlined her head like a halo.

Billy Jukes growled. He jerked up, trying to spit into her lovely face. He hacked, slobbering pink foam. He managed a little satisfied laughter as she yelped.

Suddenly he stopped. Laughter distorting into a growl, Billy Jukes barked as the girl grasped the hilt of the dagger. Grimacing, the girl closed her eyes. Then, she pulled up.

Billy Jukes screamed. Horrified, he watched the blade, black with his blood and covered with bits of his skin like worms. Again, he fainted.

When he woke, the girl was under his arm, dragging him through the forest. His injured arm hung flaccidly like a flab of meat. Bleary with pain, Billy Jukes curled his good arm and clawed fingers into the girl's face. Surprised, the girl suffocated for a moment before stumbling to the ground. Billy Jukes landed on top of her. He heard his shoulder _pop_. Again, he fainted.

When next he woke, there was a roof overhead and the girl at his side. She was preoccupied, pouring a cinnamony yellow paste over his shoulder from a coconut bowl. He swiped at the bowl, but the cinnamony yellow paste fizzed and burned into his shoulder. Reering his head into the earth, Billy Jukes clutched the girl's dress and howled like a wild animal. Again, he fainted.

The last time he woke, Billy Jukes had dreamt about the girl. He dreamt she had taken him to Peter Pan. He dreamt that Captain Hook had set sail, chanting _When riptides they rush and gales take all; tis each man for himself and no one for all!_ Without warning, Billy Jukes screamed from his sleep and seized the girl's neck. Her caramel ringlets tickled his face as he squeezed his fingers together like a noose.

But Billy Jukes underestimated the girl. Panickedly, her hands danced over his belt. She unraveled his rope and soon rigged Billy Jukes in the sloppiest – but strongest – sailors knots he hand ever seen.

"Please! Quiet! They'll hear you!"

Billy Jukes snapped his teeth at the girl. He strained against the ropes. The bindings bit into his wounded shoulder.

The girl noticed. "It's all right!" She urged, trying to reach the crude bandages. They were shiny, soaked in blood. "Please, let me help!"

Billy Jukes rasped. He rolled, throwing his jaw into the girl's stomach as she crawled toward his shoulder. Jumping, she slammed into the wall of the tiny house. Tiny lavender flowers fluttered from the ceiling, spiraling in to the pirate's shapeless mouth.

Billy Jukes fought that night. Snarling at spitting he lunged at the girl, the ropes taught against his burning shoulder.

Half covered in shadow, half covered in moonlight, the girl just stared.

Slowly, Billy Jukes surrendered to the pain. Weakened and sick, he collapsed in the early dawn. Sunlight twinkling like pink frost, Billy Jukes fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

"Please. Please, please, please."

Billy Juke's eyes lulled at half mast. He felt the girl, smoothing back his hair. "Please. Just stay quiet. I'll be back. Please Billy Jukes...don't die."


	4. Chapter 4: The Risk

**Chapter Four: The Risk**

"Going somewhere?"

Wendy jumped. The cloth bundle fell from her arms and splattered open. Frantically trying to hide the strewn contents, Wendy clustered the cloth together.

Peter peeled away from his hiding spot over the entrance of Hangman's Tree.

Deftly, he took the cloth bundle from Wendy and unfolded the corners. Inside, now mushed together, were half a cooked fish, half a nut loaf, a seashell jug filled half filled with water, and a handful of tiny yellow flowers that smelled like cinnamon.

Peter cocked his head. Curiously, he looked at Wendy.

"You didn't finish your dinner? Again?"

Wendy bit her lip. Averting Peter's gaze, she shook her head. "I...no. I…I wasn't very…"

She stopped. A small growl rumbled inside her tummy. Wendy turned pink. Nevertheless, she turned her head and finished the statement, "…hungry."

Peter raised an eyebrow. His black eyes hovered suspiciously on Wendy's stomach. Pensively fingering the cloth bundle, he regarded the girl. Concern twanged Peter's heartstrings like a long bow.

Wendy was not herself. She looked paler, thinner, and weaker. The sparkle had gone from her blue eyes and she seemed haggard, of late. She hardly ate, never slept, and seemed sadder every time she told the boys a bedtime story. Why, two days ago, Peter had even beaten Wendy in a footrace – and although he'd never admit it, that feat was unprecedented!

But worst of all, after the boys were tucked away in their beds, Wendy disappeared. Peter first noticed her absence a week ago. Decked in feathers and colorful paint, Peter had zipped into Hangman's Tree to demand Wendy join him in the Indian's dance.

But Wendy had gone. And she stayed gone until very late. By that time Peter's feathers had drooped and the paint's color had faded. Wendy had apologized, over and over. But the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that, _and the night after that_ she disappeared. And when she returned, Wendy looked a little gloomier than the night before.

Peter sighed. He would give anything to make Wendy smile.

A waft of cinnamon gathered Peter's attention. He looked down. He saw the tiny yellow flowers bunched in the cloth bundle. He frowned. Those flowers were for healing; herbs used by Indians. Peter had used them many times himself, most recently to heal Wendy's cheek.

Suddenly, Peter was nervous. _Perhaps Wendy was ill! Perhaps she was ill without telling him – as was her tendency. _Stepping over a root, he pressed his palm to Wendy's forehead.

"Peter." Wendy gently removed Peter's hand. "Peter I'm not sick."

"But the flowers." Peter replaced his hand, cursing Wendy's stubbornness. She felt clammy. And a little cold. He told her so.

Wendy smiled. Feebly, she rose and took the cloth bundle from Peter's lap. "Well…" she said, patting his shoulder. "Aren't you the gallant caretaker?"

Peter perked. He was so proud of himself and full of self congratulations, that he almost forgot Wendy had walked away.

"Hey! Wendy!"

Peter tumbled over Wendy's head. Flying backwards, he cupped two hands around her cheeks.

Wendy stopped. "Peter?" she asked as Peter probed his thumbs into the corners of her mouth. Quizzically she raised both eyebrows. "Whatever are you – "

"I am making a smile." Peter announced pressing his thumbs into Wendy's cheeks. Lightly, he stretched the skin towards her ears. "A smile to cure all unhappy thoughts. Ha ha! See?"

Peter grinned as Wendy's muscles relaxed and she accepted the smile. Bashfully, she smiled up at Peter. "I have been down lately. Haven't I?"

Peter cocked his head back and forth. "Maybe a little."

"It must have been dreadful for you and the boys. I am sorry, Peter."

"Aw. Its okay, Wendy. Those boys – lot to handle for any mother. And me? Ha, well you know me!"

Wendy smiled a little more. "Practically a tyrant."

Peter laughed. The compliment was pleasing. "That's right! Peter the tyrant!"

Happily, he waved a hand. "Don't worry, Wendy. You're just a little under the weather. A little tired. That's all. " Peter's eyes glowed with sudden inspiration. "And I know the perfect place for a good night's rest! My hammock! Come on!"

"Wait! You're – " Wendy spun around as Peter seized her wrist. Skipping over stray fairies and roots, she ran helplessly after Peter. "—you're hammock? Not in your room?"

"Yup!" Peter verified, diving into Hangman's Tree. Eagerly, he tugged Wendy down the last three steps. "No place better! Every night I sleep like the pirate and the pea!"

"Princess and the pea?" Wendy corrected, dropping the cloth bundle as Peter yanked her past her usual spot by the fireplace.

"Ha ha, sure!" Peter flung aside the bearskin curtain separating his room from the rest of Hangman's Tree. Beaming, he pulled Wendy inside. "But I think you should tell my version for tomorrow night's story!"

"Well I—oh!"

"But for tonight." Peter continued, swinging Wendy into his arms. "Tonight, all you have to do…is sleep."

Gingerly, Peter placed Wendy inside his hammock.

The hammock teetered. Wendy gripped the sides. Rigid as an arrow, she gazed around Peter's room.

No one – _no one_ – ever entered Peter's room. It was an understood law. The room was forbidden and mysterious as Peter's secret thoughts.

Feeling like a trespasser, Wendy looked worriedly at Peter.

"Calm down." Peter laughed. Unknotting her clenched fingers, he placed Wendy's hands onto her chest. Gently Peter rocked the hammock. "See? Isn't it nice?"

Wendy lowered her eyes. She felt the hammock's rhythmic sway, steady as waves upon a shore.

Well...after all...she _was_ horribly tired. Tentatively, Wendy relaxed. The hammock sagged, accepting the curve of her body.

Gradually, thoughts of Billy Jukes ebbed from her mind. And Wendy, for the first time since the pirate attack, felt calm. Her eyelids drooped. The peaceful simplicity of the little den and the protective touch of Peter's fingers in her hair made her very, very sleepy…

Suddenly Billy Jukes, bloody and scared, spasmed across her dream.

Wendy blinked.

"But – " Wendy sat up. The hammock tipped dangerously. Pleadingly, she held Peter's hand. "But Peter this is your bed. This is where you sleep – "

"I need a change of pace." Peter ushered Wendy back down. Spotting a woven blanket, he drew it over the girl. "Something new and exciting. Like…oh I dunno…hanging from the ceiling?"

"Peter I can't – "

"—You know, like a bat!" Pete continued, rotating his head goofily to the side. He laughed for a moment before gradually subsiding. Carefully, he smoothed the blanket over Wendy. Then, when she was quiet, he stared.

"For some reason you are unhappy, Wendy." Without reason, Peter lifted his hand. He hesitated, then rubbed the back of his fingers over Wendy's cheek. "And that's bad. So…maybe…maybe after you sleep…you'll feel better and tell me why."

Wendy squeezed her chest under the blanket, trying to stop her thundering heart.

Unnoticed, Peter brushed curls from her eyes. With a cocky grin, he settled into a wooden throne by the bearskin door.

"Sweet dreams, Wendy."

Wendy was silent. Peter pricked his ears, waiting for her response.

"Sweet dreams…Peter."

Peter relaxed. Snuggling into the wooden throne, he waited for Wendy to fall asleep.

"I'll be right here…" Peter breathed, eyes fluttering shut. "…when you wake up."

But it was Peter that woke up first. Covered in panic, he jolted upright.

The night was edged as a razor.

Something was wrong.

Scrambling into the air, Peter flew to Wendy's side.

But the hammock was empty.

And Wendy…was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: The Torture

**Chapter Five: The Torture**

Billy Jukes watched her.

His eyes never released her. They glowed against his swarthy skin and dark, stringy bangs. With every gesture, every turn, every breath Wendy felt the pirate's gaze.

He always knew where she was. He always knew when she would come. And he waited for her, white eyes glowing and a small smirk on his dark face.

Wendy paused before the little house. It was a perfectly sized house, covered with delicate lavender buds. It was her house. The house that Peter and the Lost Boys had built on her first day in Neverland.

She loved her little house. But now…inside…Wendy felt Billy Jukes. Waiting for her. Expecting her. Ready for her.

Breathlessly, Wendy scanned the path behind. The forest floor was padded flat from her nightly visits. Nothing. Worriedly, Wendy looked up into the sky. Again nothing. Neverland was sleeping. It was safe to go inside.

Billy Jukes was awake. Unblinking he met Wendy with piercing eyes.

Then the smirk opened his mouth. "Pan's whore."

Wendy stopped. Gripping the cloth bundle, she closed her eyes.

"You can hear me." Billy Jukes hissed. He shifted, testing the ropes against his wounded shoulder. He winced. "I know you can. Pan's little whore."

Wendy breathed deep. Then, she entered.

Lips pursed, Wendy knelt beside the pirate boy. Diligently, she unfolded the cloth, eyes averted.

Billy Jukes smiled. He leaned onto one hip. "Pretty little whore." he whispered as Wendy laid the fish and nut loaf onto his lap. Pulling against his bound wrist, the pirate bent over. Neck straining, he laid his jaw against his thigh. Greedily, he gnawed the fish from the corner of his mouth.

Molars grinding, Billy Jukes attacked the nut loaf in kind. He glanced up and the girl, rolling half chewed bolus over his tongue. Sickened, the girl looked away. Billy Jukes smiled. He knew she hated that.

Shoulder creaking, Billy Jukes uprighted himself. Crumbs, fish scales, and saliva dripped from his cheek. He waited. As the girl held out the water jug, Billy Jukes swerved, wiping his filthy cheek against her milky white arm.

"Still silent?" Billy Jukes bit the water jug between his teeth. Head tilted back, he gulped three times. "What's the matter, whore?" Billy Jukes gasped, spitting the jug from his mouth.  
"Pretty and dumb? Pan tame you outside of the bed too?"

Wendy bit her lip. Her fingers stumbled over the gauze on the pirate's shoulder.

Billy Jukes' eyes bore into Wendy like nails. Playfully, he bobbed his head, trying to catch her gaze. But Wendy refused. Focusing on her hands, she removed the bandage from Billy Jukes' shoulder.

The pirate winced. Nostrils flaring, he glared as Wendy's fingers inspected the stitches closing the wound. Satisfied, she turned. Billy Jukes watched as she sprinkled the tiny yellow flowers into the coconut bowl and mashed them into a cinnamony paste.

"Haven't yet squealed to Pan?" Billy Jukes grunted in pain as Wendy applied the salve. Blowing his bangs, the pirate boy turned. "Keeping a deep, dark secret? All to yourself? And from the fearsome Peter Pan?"

Billy Jukes shouted. The yellow paste leaked into his wound, burning the skin. Gnashing his teeth, he snapped at Wendy's fingers.

"That's a big secret for a pretty little whore!" Billy Jukes bucked, trying to throw the girl's hand from his wound. "I wonder what will happen to your pretty little hide when Captain Hook finds me here. Or when Pan finds you here – with me – "

Billy Jukes lunged at the girl, tongue slithering from his mouth. "—caressing the bare, naked chest of a pira – "

"Stop it!"

Billy Jukes did stop. Astounded he gazed as the girl turned, covering her ears.

"You talk." Billy Jukes smiled. "Well. The pretty little whore talks."

"My name – " the girl turned. Billy Jukes straightened. The dagger glinted in her hand. Crawling around his back, she held the dagger to his bound wrists. " – is Wendy!"

Slice.

Billy Jukes lifted his head. She was sawing apart the ropes. She was setting him free.

"I want you to go away." Wendy's voice trembled. Billy Jukes tilted his head. Tears were gleaming down her cheeks. "I'll untie your hands. You do the rest. Then I want you to go away and never come back!"

"Instead of chase you, when you run away?"

Turning his head, Billy Jukes blew Wendy a kiss. "Now why would I do that?"

Wendy paused. Then delivering the final flick she threw down the dagger. The blade embedded into the earth.

"Because I saved your life." Wendy stammered, backing out the door. Fear overwhelmed her as Billy Jukes reached for the dagger, his eyes hungry for hers. "Go away! Billy Jukes go away!"

Wendy stumbled out the door. Heart racing she turned into the night.

And she ran right into Peter Pan.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mercy

**Chapter Six: The Mercy**

"Wendy!"

Peter tripped. Wendy pushed. Peter's fingers slipped over her waist. Wendy's head snapped up. Her eyes were wild blue. She whipped around. Her face dilated in terror.

"Pe – AHHH!"

"YOU WANT HER?"

Peter stumbled as Wendy was wrenched away. When he looked up, he saw Billy Jukes. The boy's dark arms were wrapped around Wendy like snakes. His chin cut into her soft cheek. He held a dagger against her throat.

Peter kicked from the earth.

"STAY PUT!" Billy Jukes jumped to the side. Lifting his elbow, he angled Wendy's jaw so Peter could see where the dagger would enter her neck. "Stay put or I'll slice her head off! All I have to do – "

Wendy hissed, tilting away from the blade as Billy Jukes demonstrated. " – is pull."

Peter froze.

"Good." Billy Jukes shifted Wendy in his arms. "Get out of the air. No flying."

Wendy gasped, trying to breath against the knife. Turning her head on the pirate's shoulder she saw Peter Pan slowly lower to the ground.

"Good." Billy Jukes took three steps back. Peter followed for two. Wendy felt Billy Jukes' heart hammering. _He's afraid _she suddenly realized.

"Over there." Billy Jukes jerked at the little house. The dagger wavered, skimming Wendy's neck. "See the rope? Get it."

Peter crouched. He picked up the rope. His eyes never left the pirate.

"Bind your ankles." Billy Jukes ordered.

Peter did.

"Tighter!" Billy Jukes barked.

There was a pause. Billy Jukes held up the knife. Then, Peter did.

"Sit. Turn around! Back facing me. Now!"

Grudgingly, Peter did.

"Hands behind your back!"

Peter waited. Billy Jukes scowled. Then, he slivered the dagger into Wendy's skin. Wendy cried out. Immediately, Peter crossed his wrists behind his back.

Billy Jukes smiled. Smuggly, he walked over. Releasing the dagger, he pressed an open mouth into Wendy's cheek. "I'm going to miss our nights together."

"Beast. Oh!"

"One foul move." Billy Jukes warned, dropping Wendy and holding the dagger against her ribs. "And your pretty little pleasure bleeds. And as for you whore…"

Billy Jukes kicked the rope in front of Wendy. One hand squeezing her hair and the other squeezing the dagger, he nodded at Peter's hands. "Tie the knot."

Wendy gaped at the rope. Her eyes drifted to the dagger. "No."

She winced as Billy Jukes yanked her hair. "Tie the knot!"

"No!" Wendy cried, trying to curl away from the dagger. "No!"

"Wendy!" Peter's voice was sharp. "Wendy. It's all right. Do as he says."

"I—I can't! Oh!" Wendy clutched Billy's Jukes wrist. She tried to pry his fingers from the dagger. "Stop it! Oh! Stop it!"

"Wendy!" Peter barked, trying to turn. He stopped as Billy Jukes cut into Wendy's skin. Blood stained her nightgown. "Wendy! Wendy, listen! Just – "

"—Peter he'll hurt you! I can't let him – "

"Tie the knot!" Billy Jukes shouted thrusting Wendy's head toward the rope. The pirate's voiced cracked. "Tie the blasted knot and I will leave! _All I want to do is leave! ALL I WANT IS TO GO FREE!_"

"Then go!" Wendy tried to turn, but Billy wrenched her head down. "Please!" she pleaded, tears falling into the dirt. "Please, we don't want to trap you! Billy Jukes just go!"

"With Pan free?" Billy Jukes rotated the blade, striping Wendy's gown in red. "With him flying over my head? Argh – I'd return to my ship, _my home_, a headless pirate! Wouldn't I? WOULDN'T I?" Billy Jukes screamed into Wendy's ear. "You pretty little whore! Now for the last time – TIE THE KNOT!"

"Wendy." Peter fought the quaver in his throat. "Wendy. Tie the rope. And I promise…everything will be all right. Okay?"

Wendy bit back tears. Side stinging, she took up the rope. "Okay."

"Do it quick." Billy Jukes growled over his beating heart. Anxiously, he glanced around, looking for the quickest escape. "And make it tight. I know that you can."

Wendy's breath rattled. She lowered the rope. She laid it over Peter's wrists. Slowly, she started to loop the intricate knot.

Then Peter's finger's twitched. They sprang to life, interlocking with Wendy's. Suddenly, Peter attacked. Fast as lighting, he seized Wendy's wrist and wrenched her over his shoulder.

Wendy flipped, slamming onto her back. When she looked up, Peter Pan was free and over Billy Jukes.

The dagger glinted his hand. Unforgiving, Peter stabbed the blade between Billy's Jukes' eyes.

"No!"

Peter lurched. Wendy caught his arm before the dagger split Billy Jukes' face in two. Sobbing, she swerved between Peter and the pirate.

Peter raised an arm. "Move."

"Just let him go!"

"Wendy." Peter's eyes were cold as iron and hot as flames. "Move!"

"He just wants to go! Just let him!"

"Move!"

"Peter please!" Wendy struggled, one hand on Billy Jukes' injured shoulder and one on Peter's chest. "Please! _Just let him go home_!"

"WENDY!" Peter roared, lifting his dagger into the air. "MOVE!"

Then Wendy did something that utterly stunned Peter Pan.

She dropped to her knees before him. And begged.

"Please. Just let him go. Just let him be." Wendy's tears sparkled in the starlight. "Peter…" she breathed, "Peter…please. Have mercy. Have mercy on him. Just let him go home."

Peter could not breath. Emptily he stared at Wendy, kneeling, begging before him.

Then, Peter lifted his black eyes to Billy Jukes.

"Go." he whispered. "Go."

Billy Jukes stared. Confounded he looked at Wendy.

"GO!" Peter thrashed his arm. The dagger flashed under the moon. "GO!"

Billy Jukes unknotted his eyes from Wendy. Stumbling over guilt and fear, he staggered into the night.


	7. Chapter 7: The Cleverest

**ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS TO GET DONE BEFORE TOMORROW! OH IT'S ONNNNNNNN DUDES!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Cleverest**

"I will never understand you for as long as I live! Never!"

Tinkerbell rubbed her eyes. She blinked. Someone was being loud. And she was trying to sleep! Exasperated, Tinkerbell flumped back onto her feather bed. Rolling over she nuzzled into a feather pillow.

No luck. The shouting grew louder. Irritated beyond all reason, Tinkerbell hit her feather pillow and marched out of bed. _Those Lost Boys! She thought they were camping in some godforsaken part of the jungle or another! _Brandishing a spare rose stem, Tinkerbell poked her head out of the nook. _Well, she was going to give whoever had interrupted her beauty sleep a piece of her mind!_

It was Peter! Tinkerbell quickly hid the thorny stem behind her back. Interestedly, she peered as Peter raged into Hangman's Tree.

Peter's ears were red to the pointed tips. He was yelling without pause, occasionally spinning around to wag a finger at the person dragging behind him. Tinkerbell looked. It was Wendy.

The pixie perked. Happily, she turned around and snuggled back into her nook. If Peter was mad at Wendy, then Tinkerbell would certainly be able to sleep! Furthermore, she would probably have sweet dreams. Tinkerbell fluffed her feather pillow. She closed her eyes. Soon she was cheerfully snoring.

"Never!" Peter continued throwing aside the bearskin blanket and bunching it by the fireplace like a large, furry pillow. Furiously, he seized a handful of kindling and threw it into the fire. Face red as embers, Peter blew. Flames leapt.

Peter hopped up, swabbing spit from his mouth. He glared at Wendy. "Never in all my life! Where does it hurt?"

Wendy opened her mouth. "I – "

"—I save you once!" Peter stomped by Wendy. Enraged he stomped back, holding a fat pot. Water sloshed over the wide rim as he slammed it over the fire. "And you don't say a word! Not one word about how brave and clever I am! Come here!"

Without waiting, Peter grabbed Wendy. Watching the red stain along her ribs, he picked Wendy off her feet and leaned her against the bunched bearskin. "Sit down! Stay still! Is that blood under your jaw? Is it?"

Wendy barely lifted a hand. "I – "

"—But instead of being happy and safe—" Peter growled, holding Wendy's head and mopping blood from her neck. "—you go and save the pirate! Alone! For days! And nights! Alone! Without me! Is that better? Answer me!"

"—it's—"

"On top of that – ouch!" Peter flicked his finger from the simmering pot. Sucking his thumb, he snatched a long cloth and dipped it into the boiling water.

"On top of that – " Peter said fingering the bloody slit in Wendy's nightgown. "You let yourself get ill and unhappy and make everyone miserable with worry! _Stop that_ I'm looking at the wound!"

Angrily he caught Wendy's hand and flexed it over her head. Looping a finger under the bloody fabric, he gave a sharp tug, ripping along the seam.

Wendy's mouth dropped. "You – "

"I said _stop that_ and _be quiet_ while you're at it!" Mumbling something about stubborn girls, Peter pressed both hands on the wound. Hunching, he gave closer inspection. It wasn't fatally deep, but deep enough.

"Unbelievable!" Peter popped up, borrowing one of Wendy's words. Livid, he flapped the cloth from the boiling water. "Unbelievable! Look! Look at that! Do you see that?"

Wendy was still appalled that Peter had ripped her dress. "—I—"

"Do you know how hard it will be for you to breath?! Now we can't have foot races anymore! If you hadn't saved that codfish pirate—" Peter ranted, wringing the steaming cloth. "If you had just let him die in the sun or get eaten by a crocodile _this_ wouldn't have happened! Hold still, this is going to hurt!"

Peter pressed the hot cloth against the open wound. He was gentle. Extremely gentle. Still, Wendy cowered in pain.

"Hold my arm." Peter ordered, letting the cloth soak. "Squeeze tight as you can – it won't hurt me! Wendy!" Peter barked. "Hold my arm!"

Wendy obeyed. Peter watched her face contort before returning to the cloth.

"Saving a pirate." he muttered darkly, removing the cloth and checking the wound. It was clean, but the cut was dark red. "Saving a pirate. Girls. No not even girls. This girl! You girl!"

Peter twisted the cloth. Pink water dripped from the center. Dabbing the cloth into the pot, Peter replaced it at Wendy's side. "And then – you ask me to save the pirate. Again! Twice! After he hurts you! Again! Twice! You and your – " Peter's face twitched as if he couldn't find the right word. " – _feelings_!"

Disdainfully, Peter ran his tongue over his teeth. "Feelings! _Bleck_! Mercy! Mercy? What is that?" Peter raised his voice to a falsetto. "Let the pirate go! Don't kill him! Let the pirate go home!"

Drawing back the cloth, Peter brushed three fingers over the wound. Wendy's pale skin was bruised. Blood was congealing like tar over her blue nightgown. Angrily, Peter wrapped the cloth around Wendy's middle like a brace.

"And the worst part is – " Peter raged, scooping Wendy up. "Is that I did it! I let the pirate go!"

Wrathful in his cowardice, Peter shouldered the bearskin door upon entering his room. Ears ringing, he laid Wendy on the hammock. In one motion he double checked the bandages, tucked a blanket to her chin, and proceeded to comb his fingers through her snarled hair.

"I just stood there and let the pirate go! No – I told him to go! No stabbing! No fighting! No bravery! Just me, that pitiful pirate, and Wendy on her knees – _begging_ me – and I tell Billy Jukes to go back to the Jolly Roger!"

Removing the last curl from Wendy's eyes, Peter let the last of his laments fume to the sky. Eyes crackling with black lighting, he crouched over the hammock and glared at Wendy.

"Well Wendy– what do you have to say about that?"

Wendy's eyes flickered. Then, she surprised Peter for the second time.

Pushing painfully upright, she threw her arms around Peter's neck and hugged him with all her might.

"Peter Pan." Wendy whispered. "Peter Pan, I think you are the cleverest boy in the whole world!"

Then, her smile smushed against Peter's shoulder, Wendy lay back down and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams, Peter."

Peter blinked. Clueless and confused, he gawked at Wendy. The spot where her whisper touched his cheek was burning red hot.

"Sweet dreams." Peter murmured. A stunned hand on his cheek, Peter flew to his wooden throne. "Wendy."


	8. Chapter 8: The Footrace

**Click. Complete. Boo-freakin-yah!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Footrace**

"_Attennnnnnnnnnn—shun_!"

Sunlight dappled Slightly's fox hood in amber and gold. Importantly, Slightly waved for Peter and Wendy's attention.

"Welcome to the billionth footrace between Pan and Mother: score currently stands _Pan 1_ – "

Peter stretched his arms and waved as the Lost Boys cheered.

"—and Mother…" Slightly continued with an apologetic look to Peter, "…some number so high I lost count."

"Because you can only count to three!" jeered Curly, John, and the Twins.

Wendy cocked her head disapprovingly in their direction. "Boys." she reprimanded. "Behave."

"Sorrrrrrrrrrry." chorused the boys.

"Path is a standard race course." Slightly continued with an imperial glace at his brothers. "Designed by our very own Tinkerbell! Take a bow Tink!"

Tinkerbell bowed, curtsied, pirouetted, and backflipped in the applause.

"Okay, okay!" Slightly grumbled as Peter and Wendy laughed. "Okay, don't hog the spotlight! Remember I'm in charge. Ehem – anyway, the course – "

—Tinkerbell mimed as Slightly spoke –

"…the course runs through the jungle, past the cove, and onto the beach. Last night, Cubby drew a line in the sand to mark the finish. Right? Right Cubby?"

"Oh…um…" Cubby tapped his pudgy chin. "…pretty sure?"

"Cubby!"

"Boys!" Wendy called as Cubby was ganged by a storm of toy tomahawks. "B—"

Wendy winced. A spasm knifed across her ribs.

"Hey!" Peter shouted, flying into the tussle. "Blockheads!"

Discretely as she could, Wendy massaged the scar through her nightgown. It was tender. The scar was knotted, still healing. Wendy worriedly bit her lip - she still had trouble breathing sometimes.

"Hey. You okay?"

Wendy looked up. Peter face was full of concern. His arms where full of toy tomahawks.

"Fine." Wendy lied. Smiling, she pretended to smooth wrinkles from her gown. "Perfectly fine."

Peter raised an eye brow. He dumped the toy tomahawks in a bushy shrub. "You sure?"

"Never better."

"Because we don't have to race." Peter reached for Wendy's injured side. "I can beat you any other time."

Wendy swerved. Lifting her skirt from the forest floor, she readied at the start. "Why Peter Pan." she smiled, "I do believe you are afraid of me."

Peter grinned. Bouncing his knees, he crouched at the line. "I hope you're ready Little Mother!" Swiftly, Peter wove his hand under Wendy's arm. He rubbed her scar. "Because you are going to loose!"

Scooting from Peter's hand, Wendy tried to ignore the lingering pain. "Oh no I won't."

"Slightly!" The Lost Boy's wined. "Come on! Start the race!"

"Put a sock in it! I'm about to start! But first I have a message from Mother – "Slightly said, holding up a homemade flag. "She requests that no one cheats. Especially Pan."

"Puh." Peter grinned, ruffling Wendy's forehead. "Girls."

Wendy smiled, pushing his hand away. "Boys."

"Are you ready?" Slightly asked, raising the flag. "On your marrrrrrrrrk…"

Wendy breathed deep. Experimentally she twisted, testing the scar.

"Get seeeeeeeeeeeeeet…"

She looked to the side. Peter's mouth was grim.

"Wendy." he said as Slightly opened his mouth. "Don't hurt yoursel– "

"GO!"

_ Go!_

Wendy didn't wait for Peter to finish his sentence. Side already cramping, she burst into the forest.

It was a terrible race. No matter how hard she ran, Wendy trailed Peter all the way. By the time they reached the forest clearing, Wendy's entire body was begging for rest.

_Just a little more!_ Wendy urged her buzzing mind and screaming lungs. Wheezing, she ran in stride with Peter. Her chest was burning, her side was on fire.

_Then, she saw the finish line! _It was filled with seawater, but dug deep into the sand. Gasping for breath, Wendy sprinted. She exploded forward with every last ounce of strength, ready to collapse over the finish line!

"Peter!"

"Scouts honor!" Peter whooped, seizing Wendy and yanking her away from the finish. "I cheat!"

Sweat dripping from his bangs, Peter perched Wendy on his hip. Enjoying every last one of Wendy's protests, he skipped along the finish line.

"Peter!" Wendy swung, her head and feet hanging over the sand. Breath regained, she grappled at Peter's feet. "Peter Pan! Put me down!"

"Put ya down?" Peter laughed, extended a pointed toe over the finish line. "Over here?"

"Peter!"

"Orrrrrrr? Over here?"

Peter spun in circles. He twirled faster and faster before screeching to a halt and standing Wendy upright. Smiling, he watched Wendy wobble harmlessly toward what she thought was the finish line.

"That's the ocean!" Peter called cheerfully as Wendy dropped dizzily in the sand. "Finish line is this way! Ohhhhhhhhhhh, I'm about to step over the line!"

"You are horrid!" Wendy retaliated. Giggling she fell back into the sand. Delirious with happiness and exhaustion she spoke into the cloudless sky. "You are horrid and a cheater, Peter Pa – "

_BANG!_

"MATES! IT'S PAN!"

Wendy sat up.

Pirates!

A row of cutlasses jabbed into the sky. "AVAST!"

Wendy didn't need Peter to tell her to run. Kicking up sand, she sprinted through the gun fire and into the forest.

"Wendy!"

Peter flashed in blurs through the trees. Wendy caught fleeting glimpses pirates all around her as Peter reached for her hand. "Wendy! Take my – AH!"

"Peter! No!"

Wendy buckled as Peter landed on her shoulders. Shielding her face, Wendy tripped as a fishing het exploded into her eyes. Several times the world turned upside-down, rocketing Peter and Wendy head over heels as they crashed to the forest floor.

"Ahoy! It worked!" screamed a pirate in the distance. Peter and Wendy clawed at the fishing net as the pirates cheered. "Avast maties! Avast ye scrogs! Go and fish them out! Find Pan! Bring him to Hook! Kill the girl!"

"Wendy!" Peter's face pinched against the ropes as he strained against the fishing net. "Wendy my dagger! There! By that stump!"

Wendy turned. Braiding an arm through the tangled net, she reached for the dagger. Gasping, she stretched her fingers. Her nail nicked the hilt. "Almost. I can't almost reach it."

"Wendy." Peter's voice dropped. Urgently, he wriggled against the net. "Wendy. Get your arm back inside the net!"

"But I'm almost there." Wendy breathed, sweating in concentration. Her finger tipped over the dagger. A shadow fell over her arm. "Almost – AH!"

A foot pinned down her wrist.

Wendy looked up.

Billy Jukes.

"No! Get off of her! Leave her alone!" Peter thrashed against the net. Choking he pulled the ropes taut as Billy Jukes knelt by Wendy, angling the dagger in his hands. "I'm the one you want! Not her!"

"Pan for Hook." Billy Jukes murmured, staring into Wendy's eyes. "Kill the girl."

"No!" Peter lunged, groping through the rope like a puppet. "Wendy, hold on!"

"Aye Wendy." Billy Jukes hissed, placing the dagger at Wendy's throat. "Hold on."

Wendy gazed at Billy Jukes. Then, pulse throbbing against the knife, she closed her eyes.

_Swick_.

Wendy opened her eyes. The net snapped apart, freeing her eyes and face. Suddenly Billy Jukes was there. Hacking the net into pieces, he hauled Wendy to her feet.

"I want you to go away." Billy Jukes growled, forcing the dagger into her hands. He glanced over his shoulder. Trees bowed as the pirate's approached. Quickly, Billy Jukes ripped away the ropes clinging to Wendy's gown. "I untied you. You do the rest."

Hatefully, the pirate glanced at Peter. Then his dark, intense eyes rest on Wendy. "Then I want you to go away. And never come back."

Wendy clutched the dagger to her chest. "Billy Jukes…"

"MATES!" Billy Jukes shouted, backing into the forest. He glared until Wendy was shielded by the Neverland jungle. "They've dodged the net! Escaped! Avast! Back to the shore!"

That night, Wendy told a different story. An adventure. So teeming was it with pirates, deathly footraces, rescues, escapes, secretes, brave Peter Pans, and unexpected endings that it was quite late before Wendy finally settled down for bed.

Peter Pan was waiting for her.

"Wendy?" Peter asked, smoothing a blanket over her scar.

Wendy smiled, gripping his hand in gratitude. "Yes Peter?"

"Wendy? Was that mercy?"

Wendy paused. Drifting into sleep, she started to dream.

"Yes Peter." she whispered, dreaming of a pirate boy that was very scared and very far away from his home. "That was mercy."

* * *

**sultal's note: Two days - one short story! Guys I hoped you enjoyed this - it was a challenge to write by the deadlines but I am SO pumped it actually happened. Thanks heavens for small miracles...**

**PLUS, I think I am not afraid of writing Peter/Wendy cute scenes anymore!.They actually have chemistry and I had a blast writing them. **

**_On to my other stories! E_****xpect updates this weekend!  
enjoy the nice weather!**

**keep writing. **


	9. RESPONSE TO SEQUEL REQUEST

**sultal's note:** Hi! Sorry about this "update." BUT THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! I had a review from Disney Princess (Guest)and I wanted to answer! Since I can't do it in a PM, I decided to post this way.

Hi Disney Princes! (great name btw). Ok, you requested that I continue this story AND make Billy Jukes start liking Wendy, as a sort of competition to spur Peter's true feelings.

(1) Good News: That is a great awesome request! I have actually already written a story about Peter getting jealous. In Envy is Green & Ocean is Blue, a merman named Brine has a romance with Wendy...and Peter reacts! Kinda the same idea that you had!

(2) Bad-ish News: I actually was not planning to have Billy Jukes like Wendy :( I am currently writing a Red Handed Jill Series (Wendy as a pirate) and she and Billy Jukes do share feelings...but not totally...you will see when I publish the Red Handed Jill stuff (I don't want to give too much away) :) In any case, I did update THIS story as "complete" meaning the story is over.

**(3) BETTER NEWS: HOWEVER if you want, I would love to write a different story where Billy Jukes likes Wendy and Peter gets jealous. IT would be like a sequel. I love being commissioned to write stories for my readers! Now, there would have to be a demand for the sequel, and it would take me a month or two to plan a really awesome story AND to actually write the thing. ( I am actually already thinking of ideas!) As you may have noticed, I have a TON of stories that I am working on, and actually a sequel that I NEED to finsih (Anger is Red & Betrayal is Black). BUT, again, I love the challenge of writing new stories and I would love to take this one on.**

Disney Princess thank you so much for your review and most of all for your love of the characters! Message me back and we will see what adventures we can whip up!

keep writing.

sultal


End file.
